diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilgerfahrt
Nach sehr langer Zeit der Vorbereitung und des Verschubs ist es endlich so weit. Die große Pilgerreise zu den geweihten Orten des heiligen Lichts beginnt am 25.5.12. Ziel werden einige der berühmtesten und schicksalsträchtigsten Orte der Menschen aber auch der Zwerge und Magier sein. Die Reise wird zu Fuß, auf dem Rücken von Pferden und anderen diversen Reittieren getätigt. Sich der Pilgerreise anzuschließen oder zu verlassen ist zu jeder Zeit möglich. An den einzelnen Zielorten der Reise werden Lehrunterrichte stattfinden. Zahlreiche kleinere und größere Messen und Predigten werden die Pilgerer begleiten. Die Pilgerreise wird von der Kathedrale von Sturmwind aufbrechen und nach etwa zwei Wochen zurückkehren. Weitere Ziele werden die Kirchen und Kapellen vom Königreich Sturmwind, Arathor und Lordaeron sein. Da auf Grund von Feindesaktivität die Reise zur Kapelle von Alterac, das Grab Faols, sowie das scharlachrote Kloster und der Kathedrale von Gilneas zu gefährlich, gar unmöglich erscheint, werden über diese zwar Berichte angefertigt aber nicht besichtig. 30px Sturmwind thumb|300pxSturmwind, das Schwesterkönigreich des untergegangenen Lordaerons gilt als letzte Zuflucht der Menschen, auch wenn diese noch überall auf Azeroth zu finden sind. Obwohl Sturmwind als führende Macht der Allianz sich bereits vielen Gefahren entgegengestellt hat, ist gerade Sturmwind und seine gleichnamige Hauptstadt ein Zeuge für den Untergang eines Königreiches. Vollkommen zerstört wurde Sturmwind nach dem 2. Krieg gegen die Horde aus Draenor, die als blutrünstige Häscher der brennenden Legion durch das dunkle Portal nach Azeroth kamen. Am Ende gelang es Anduin Lothar, Lordregent Sturmwinds die Schergen Gul´dans zu besiegen, wobei er selbst den Sieg nicht mehr miterlebte, fiel er doch im Kampf gegen die Horde. Anduin Lothar war der letzte direkte Nachfahre Thoradins, der Begründer des ersten Menschenkönigreiches Arathor. Und genau von diesem bezieht Sturmwind seine Wurzeln. Als Strom nicht mehr groß genug war um die vielen Menschen aufzunehmen und das Königreich selbst viel zu groß war um es einheitlich und zentral regieren zu können, zog es viele Abenteurer und Pilgerer in die Weiten der nördlichen Landen Lordaerons. Hier gründeten sie bald ihr eigenes Königreich. Zeitgleich zogen Adlige aus Strom in den Süden um jenseits des Bergkönigreichs Kaz Modan ein eigenes Königreich zu begründen, das seit jeher den Namen Sturmwind trägt. Seit dieser Zeit verbindet Sturmwind und Lordaeron ein freundschaftliches Miteinander. Während das Mutterkönigreich langsam an Bedeutung verlor, wuchsen beide Königreichen zu mächtigen Nationen der Menschen. Doch Lordaeron war bei weitem die führende Nation. Mit dem Sanktum und der Abtei von Nordhain schuf sich Sturmwind zwei zentrale Plätze des Wissens. Die Bibliotheken Sturmwinds zählen zu den reichsten verbliebenen Büchersammlungen in Azeroth. Leider ist heute nur noch ein Bruchteil der einstigen Fülle an Wissen erhalten geblieben. Nichts desto trotz präsentiert sich Sturmwind als mächtige Nation. Nach der Zerstörung im 2. Krieg wurde Sturmwind in Rekordzeit wiedererrichtet. Dies ist vor allem der Steinmetzgilde zu verdanken, die tatkräftig Hand angelegt hat. Auch erhielt Sturmwind so das Aussehen wie es noch heute größten Teils erhalten geblieben ist. Alonsus Faol beauftragte den Architekt Edwin van Cleef mit der Errichtung der Kathedrale. Als die Arbeit getan war und die fleißigen Handwerker um ihre Entlohnung beim König baten, wurde ihnen diese versagt. Der junge König Varian Wrynn war noch zu unerfahren um mit der prekären Lage umzugehen, denn die Steinmetze verlangen horrende Summen und der Adelsrat wollte kaum eine Münze herausrücken. Dieser Konflikt wurde durch die intrigante Lady Prestor weiter vorangetrieben, bis es zur ausufernden Gewalt kam. Ein wütender Mob aus Handwerkern zog durch die Straßen Sturmwinds. Bei dem Aufmarsch wurde die Königin von Sturmwind durch einen Steinwurf tödlich verletzt. In seiner Wut ließ Varian Wrynn die Steinmetze verfolgen und machte sie zu Geächteten. In ihrer Verzweiflung schlossensich die Vertriebenen zu einer Bruderschaft zusammen, die unter den Namen Defias bekannt sind. Sie wählten Edwin van Cleef zu ihrem Anführer. Kurz darauf fiel Varian Wrynn in tiefe Depressionen und stürzte so sein Königreich in eine Lethargie. Als es der Defiasbruderschaft gelang den König auf Jahre verschwinden zu lassen wurde Sturmwind vom intriganten Griff der Lady Prestor gelähmt. Erst mit seiner Befreiung und Rückkehr konnte dem ein Ende gesetzt werden und Sturmwind das Erbe Lordaerons antreten, um die Allianz zu führen. Sturmwinds Truppen sind nahezu überall, wo sich Lager der Allianz auftun. Die berüchtigten SI: 7-Agenten sind meist die ersten, die am Ort des Geschehens sind. Und auch sind die letzten menschlichen Paladine der Allianz treu geblieben und dienen Sturmwind als edle Ritter auf dem Schlachtfeld. Selbst das Sanktum, einst eine Absplitterung Dalarans ist zur autonomen Macht herangewachsen, das mit Jaina Prachtmeer eine mächtige Zauberin in den Reihen hat. Für all jene andere, die mit Macht, Politik und dem Treiben der Welt wenig zu tun haben wollen, auch für den kann Sturmwind eine idyllische Stadt sein, mit Parkanlagen und zahlreichen gastronomischen Einrichtungen. Allerdings sollte man einige Gassen meiden, will man nicht Opfer eines Raubüberfalls werden. Neben den einzelnen Distrikten, die funktionell eingerichtet sind besitzt Sturmwind einen riesigen Hafen in dem ein Großteil der Flotte der Allianz entsteht. Unter dem Kataklysmus musste jedoch auch die weiße Stadt mit den blauen Türmen leiden. Todesschwinge hat bei einem Besuch das Tal der Helden verwüstet und die gesamte Parkanlage in das Meer gerissen. Es wird Jahre dauern bis diese Schäden repariert sind. Kathedrale des Lichts thumb|300pxDie Kathedrale des Lichts im Zentrum von Sturmwind ist ein mächtiges Gebäude aus Marmor und festen Stein. Erzbischof Alonsus Faol ließ sie in ihrer heutigen Form vom Architekten Edwin van Cleef entwerfen und errichten. Der Bau wurde von Faols Schüler dem späteren Erzbischof Benedictus überwacht. Wie die ganze Stadt selbst wurde auch die Kathedrale in Rekordzeit errichtet und stellte neben der Abtei von Nordhain und dem Tempel des Lichts in Stratholme über viele Jahre hinweg das religiöse Zentrum des Lichtglaubens dar. Nun nach dem Untergang Lordaerons ist die Kathedrale des Lichts mehr den je ein Zufluchtsort der Diener des heiligen Lichts. In ihr werden die letzten Paladine der Menschen ausgebildet, die sich dazu verpflichtet haben der Allianz zu dienen. Ebenso finden sich hier Priester und ihre Schüler. Die Kathedrale des Lichts ist seit ihrer Erbauung Sitz des Erzbischofs der Kirche des heiligen Lichts. Neben dem Erzbischofssitz dient die Kathedrale auch als Verwaltungssitz der anderen Bischöfe und Hohepriester. Zudem ist die Kathedrale wie alle anderen Sakralbauten, Ort ritueller Handlungen gegenüber dem Glauben, in diesem Fall gegenüber dem Glauben an das heilige Licht. Neben Priestern und Paladine werden auch Ärzte ausgebildet. Die Priester unterrichten jeden der Willens ist etwas über die Erstversorgung zu lernen. Zudem besitzt die Kathedrale einen Eingang zu den Katakomben der Stadt. Vor der Kathedrale erstreckt sich der Kathedralenplatz an dem sich jeden Tag die Bevölkerung von Sturmwind versammelt. Schulklassen ziehen vorbei, Liebespaare erfreuen sich im Brunnen auf dem Platz, Kleriker des Lichts erscheinen um dem Licht ihre Ehrerbietung zu erweisen. Auf dem Brunnen des Kathedralenplatzes stand lange Zeit die Statue des Erzbischofs Faol, der die Kathedrale erbauen ließ. Mittlerweile wurde seine Statue durch ein Abbild seines berühmtesten Schülers ersetzt, dem Paladin Uther Lichtbringer, der den meisten Paladinen und Priestern ein leuchtendes Vorbild ist. Die Kathedrale wird vom nobelsten Viertel der Stadt umgeben. Das Rathaus sowie Botschaften befinden sich in ihrer Nähe. Auch ist das Waisenhaus am Kathedralenplatz gelegen. Hinter der Kathedrale befindet sich der Friedhof von Sturmwind, mit den Gräbern der Fürsten des Landes und auch der Königin von Sturmwind, die bei einem Aufstand der Steinmetzgilde zu Tode kam. Neben den vielen Gräbern lässt sich hier auch ein Pavillon finden, der zu feierlichen Anlässen einlädt. Einer der häufigsten Bewohner des Viertels dürften aber nicht der Menschen sein, sondern Schwalben, deren Zwitschern man an warmen Sommertagen in den Gassen vernehmen kann. Konstantin Grauschein - Willkommensrede und Messe in der Kathedrale des Lichts: "Das Licht sei mit euch. Ich heiße euch willkommen, hier in der Kathedrale des Lichts. '' ''Ich freue mich euch zu sehen, Brüder, Schwestern im Glauben, Freunde und auch mir Unbekannte, welche erschienen sind um sich an diesem Ort einzufinden und sich auf die ersten Schritte einer langen Reise vorzubereiten. '' ''Auch wenn diese Reise lang sein mag, ist sie doch kurz im Vergleich zu dem, welche Wege wir in der Geschichte auf ihr zurücklegen werden. Unser Weg wird uns durch die idyllischen Wälder Elwynns führen, durch den Schatten des Dämmerwalds, über die äschernden Ebenen der brennenden Steppe, durch die zerklüftete Berglandschaft Khaz Modans und auch durch sumpfiges Marschland. In knapp zwei Wochen werden wir die Regionen der Pestländer erreichen und den Geburtsort der Menschennationen durchquert haben. Unter dem Schutz des Argentumkreuzzugs werden wir einige der legendären Hallen betreten, in denen die ersten Paladine geweiht wurden. Doch bis dahin ist es ein langer Weg, der begleitet wird durch die Geschichte jener Orte die wir bereisen. Mit unserer Reise fügen wir dieser Welt einen kleinen Teil Geschichte hinzu. In der Hoffnung das die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit, die Lehren von heute sind, um gute Taten von morgen zu vollbringen. Unser erster Zielort ist nicht weit entfernt. Er umgibt euch in Form der weißen Mamorhallen dieser Kathedrale. Diese Kathedrale ist das Zentrum des Lichtglaubens in Sturmwind, der Sitz des Erzbischofs der Kirche des heiligen Lichts. Seid der Erbauung, werden hier Paladine und Priester ausgebildet. Sie ist ein Ort der inneren Einkehr, der Hilfe und Erkenntnis. Über viele Jahre habe auch ich hier gearbeitet und gelebt, wie viele andere Brüder und Schwestern vor und mit mir und sicherlich auch noch nach mir. Doch wie wurde die Kathedrale des Lichts zu dem was sie nun ist? Nachdem zweiten Krieg war Sturmwind nur eine Ruine. Kaum ein Stein war auf dem anderen geblieben. Doch einige wenige Männer und Frauen begannen die Steine neu zu ordnen. Mit Hammer und Meißel, Axt und Nagel bauten sie die zerstörten Häuser wieder auf. Diese fleißigen Männer und Frauen waren Teil der Steinmetzgilde. Ihrem Treiben wurde bald nachgeeifert und viele Menschen kehrten in ihre Heimat zurück und packten mit an. In Windeseile, fast in einem Sturm wurde Sturmwind in wenigen Jahren wiederaufgebaut. In ihrer Mitte sollte sich ein Wahrzeichen erheben. Niemand geringeres als der Erzbischof Alonsus Faol selbst beauftragte den Architekt Edwin van Cleef mit dem Bau einer Kathedrale und ließ die Baustelle von seinem Schüler Benedictus überwachen. Edwin van Cleef und seinen Steinmetzen ist es zu verdanken, dass diese Hallen und Mauern in so kurzer Zeit errichtet wurden, wie nie zuvor. Nach harter Arbeit war die Stadt wiedererrichtet und so schön wie nie zuvor. Für ihre Mühen forderten die Handwerker einen gerechten Lohn. Ihre Forderungen für ihre Arbeiten schienen dem Adelsrat nicht angemessen zu sein. Auf die übertriebenen Forderungen wollten und konnten sie vielleicht auch nicht eingehen. Unruhen brachen aus, die gefördert wurden durch eine dunkle Frau im Hintergrund. Sie ist einigen vielleicht bekannt, den Wächtern dieser Stadt sicher im Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Lady Prestor förderte den Konflikt zwischen Adel und den Handwerkern der Steinmetzgilde, bis letztere in einer großen Revolte durch die Stadt zogen. Man konnte ihnen kaum Einhalt gebieten. So kam es auch, dass unsere geliebte Königin Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn ein Opfer dieser Unruhen wurde. Durch einen unglücklichen Steinwurf verlor sie ihr Leben. Die Trauer um seine Frau, die das Herz unseres Königs Varian Wrynn beschwerte, wandelte sich in Wut und grenzenlosen Zorn. Die Handwerker der Steinmetzgilde wurden verfolgt und als Vogelfreie gejagt. In ihrer Verzweiflung flüchteten sie nach Westfall. Sie suchten Hilfe und Schutz. Da erhob sich der Erbauer dieser Kathedrale unter ihnen und wurde zu ihrem Anführer. Mit Edwin van Cleef wurde die Defiasbruderschaft gegründet, mit dem Ziel für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Doch mit der Zeit wandelten sich die einst noblen Ansichten, durch Rachegefühle geblendet in habgierige und verräterische Gedanken. Die Zeit ihrer Gräueltaten wurde eingeläutet. Eine Zeit die zum Teil noch immer anhält. Dieser Ort ist somit nicht nur ein Bollwerk des Glaubens und der Hoffnung, sondern zu gleich ein Mahnmal für jene die Ungerechtigkeit und Eigennütz in sich aufkeimen lassen. Wer trägt am Schicksal der Steinmetzgilde nun schuld? Das ist eine Frage die schwer zu beantworten ist, wenn es denn eine gibt. Diese Kathedrale jedoch erzählt auch ihre Geschichte und behält sie steinern in Erinnerung. Andere Geschichten werden uns in den kommenden Tagen begegnen. Auch sie müssen erzählt und dürfen nie vergessen werden. Somit lasst und einen Moment die Worte des Segens vernehmen, eines Segens der uns sicher auf der Reise begleiten soll." 30px Der Wald von Elwynn thumb|300pxDer Wald von Elwynn liegt im Herzen des Königreichs Sturmwind. Elwynn ist berühmt für seine großen Kürbisse, die jedes Jahr im Herbst auf dem Pilgerfreudenfest vorgestellt werden. Neben den zahlreichen Bauernhöfen und Gehöften besitzt Elwynn über vier nennenswerte Ortschaften. Dazu gehört die Hauptstadt des Königreiches Sturmwind an der Westküste, eingelassen in einem malerischen Gebirgstal. Im Norden befindet sich das Nordhaintal mit der Abtei zu Nordhain. Südlich von Nordhain befindet sich Goldhain, der Knotenpunkt des Handels und Außenposten Sturmwinds. Weit im Osten, an der Grenze zum Rotkammgebirge befindet sich das Holzfällerlager des Osttals, eine Siedlung bestehend aus Sägemühlen, Bauernhöfen und Schneiderein. Die Südwestgrenze von Elwynn wird durch die Weststromgarnison geschützt. Neben dem Ackerbau und der Viehzucht, insbesondere Schafe und Kühe, ist auch der Bergbau in Elwynn stark verbreitet. Die Gebirgsausläufer des Rotkammgebirges sind reich an Kupfererzen. Die Straßen des Landes werden von Rittern aus Sturmwind geschützt. Die Reise auf ihnen ist relativ sicher. Sobald man sie jedoch verlässt kann es zu Übergriffen durch Banditen, Kobolde und Gnolle kommen. Die Gewässer Elwynns sind durch Murlocs gefährdet, da diese an den Ufern der Seen und Flüsse ihre Siedlungen bauen. Die Abtei von Nordhain Die Abtei von Nordhain ist eine der ältesten und bedeutendsten Stätten des Lichtglaubens. Vor dem 1. Krieg formte Alonsus Faol hier den Orden von Nordhain, einer Priesterschaft die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, das Volk mit Hilfe ihrer Verbindung zur Welt und den Gaben, die ihnen vom heiligen Licht gegeben wurden, zu unterstützen. Die Priester des Ordens waren gebildete Männer und Frauen, vornehmlich menschlichen Blutes. Ihre Fertigkeiten der Heilung durch die Kraft des heiligen Lichts, aber auch durch Kräuter und Arzneien machten sie zu wertvollen Medizinern ihrer Zeit. In der Abtei wurden nicht selten Priester ausgebildet die für die Versorgung der Truppen verantwortlich waren, um Verletzte zu versorgen und den Toten die Sterbesakramente zu reichen. Neben ihrer Begabung als Heiler, waren die Priester Nordhains auch für ihre landwirtschaftlichen Erfolge berühmt, denn die Abtei unterhielt einige Gehöfte, eine kleine Miene wie auch ein eigenes Gestüt. thumb|300pxNach dem 1. Krieg wurde die Abtei von Nordhain zerstört. Viele wertvolle Bücher in den gewaltigen Archiven der Abtei gingen unwiederbringlich verloren. Die Abtei wurde nach dem 2. Krieg mit Sturmwind wieder aufgebaut. Zu den besonderen Errungenschaften Nordhains zählen neben der großen Bibliothek, auch zahlreiche rituelle Heilpraktiken die durch Faol eingeführt wurden. Viele der Anhängerschaft des Ordens von Nordhain wurden im 1. Krieg getötet. Viele der überlebenden Priester wurden Ausbilder der ersten Paladine oder nahmen selbst Rüstung und Waffe in die Hand, wie Uther der Lichtbringer. Nach dem 3. Krieg hatte Nordhain etwas an politischer, doch keines Falls an spiritueller Bedeutung verloren. Zahlreiche Orden und Priesterschaften nennen und nannten Nordhain ihren Geburtsort und Heimat. Noch heute beinhaltet die Bibliothek der Abtei die größte Sammlung von Büchern und Abhandlungen über die Lehren des heiligen Lichts im Reich der Menschen, trotz der enormen Verluste nach dem 1. Krieg. Zudem ist die Abtei ein beliebter Ausbildungsort der Sturmwindtruppen geworden, an dem nicht nur Paladine ihre Kräfte erproben. Euphenia Augustina Moldan - Rede bei der Abtei von Nordhain: "Werte Brüder und Schwestern, Mitreisende Als erste aufgesuchte Stätte befinden wir uns hier in der Abtei von Nordhain. Einem besonderen Ort mit ebenso besonderer Geschichte, an dem noch heute Reisende versorgt werden, ein Bett zugeteilt wird und auch das Umland unter Obacht gehalten wird. Wie einst werden hier jene gelehrt und an die Hand genommen, die den Weg des Lichts gehen, unter Einhaltung seiner Tugenden. Die Abtei bewirtschaftete einiges an Land und auch führte sie ein kleines Gestüt. Ausgebildet wurde in Heil- und Kräuterkunde und so wurde die Abtei zu einem wichtigen Außenposten, zugehörig zur Kathedrale zu Sturmwind. Auch gehörte das Führen einer umfangreichen Bibliothek zu den Aufgaben der ansässigen Archivaren. Vor dem ersten Krieg hatten es sich die ansässigen Kleriker zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Lehren des Lichts zu vertreten und auch zu lehren. Führende Position der Kleriker hielt der damalige Erzbischof Alonsus Faol inne und so wurden schon hier Priester ausgebildet. Alonsus Faol war es auch, der die Kleriker im ersten Krieg, in den Kampf gegen die Orcs führte, um die Soldaten zu unterstützen. Unzureichende Kampfausbildung führte zur Tragödie und so wurden die meisten Kleriker abgeschlachtet und die Abtei zerstört. Vieles an Wissen wurde auf ewig vernichtet. In der Erkenntnis der Niederlage, brachte Faol die Flüchtlinge nach Lordaeron. Nach diesem schrecklichen Ereignis des ersten Krieges und dem Verlust der Kleriker beschloss Faol sich der nun auch kämpferischen Ausbildung von Dienern des Lichts zu widmen. Es sollte nicht sein, dass sich ein solches Ereignis wiederholt. Die Erkenntnis, dass der Glaube gegen das Böse manchmal nicht reicht, beschloss er mit geistiger und militärischer Kraft gegen jenes Übel vorzugehen. Dieses war die Geburtsstunde der Silbernen Hand. Gemeinsam mit seinem damaligen Schüler Uther gründete er jenen Orden. Man lehrte und rüstete auf. Uther, der spätere Lichtbringer, war einer der fünf Gründungsmitglieder. Weitere waren Tirion Fordring, der spätere Oberkommandant der Allianzarmeen Turalyon, der spätere Oberste Kreuzzügler Saidan Dathrohan und Gavinrad, auch der Schreckliche genannt. Jener wurde von Anduin Lothar für diesen Weg vorgeschlagen. Jene Männer erhielten ihre Weihe in der Alonsuskapelle in der Stadt Stratholme. Hierzu wird es an einer anderen Stätte weiteres geben, was über den Weg des Ordens und dieser Männer berichtet. Erzbischof Faol kehrte nach dem späteren katastrophalen zweiten Krieg mit den Paladinen nach Sturmwind zurück um beim Wiederaufbau des Königreiches zu helfen. Hier in Nordhain etablierte Faol den alten Orden neu. Auch war er bedeutend für den Wiederaufbau der Kathedrale zu Sturmwind tätig und das gemeinsam mit dem damaligen Architekten Edwin van Cleef und dem späteren Nachfolger Faols, Erzbischof Benedictus. Eine damals fast unmöglichen Aufgabe, die bewältigt werden sollte. Erzbischof Alonsus Faol starb eines bis heute ungeklärten Todes, man nimmt aber an, dass es sein Alter war, welches ihn den letzten Weg gehen ließ. Seine sterblichen Überreste wurden vermutlich nahe des Scharlachroten Klosters beigesetzt. Eine kleine Gedenkstätte deutet daraufhin. Sein Nachfolger wurde wie gesagt, der bis heute verschollene Erzbischof Benedictus. Das Fundament und die Vernichtung jener Stätte hier brachte aber nicht nur Paladine hervor. Zu späterer Zeit und an einem anderen Ort, suchte Aegwynn, die Wächterin von Tirisfal, einen Erzeuger für kommendes junges Leben und jenen fand sie nach langer Suche am Hofe zu Sturmwind. Nielas Aran war Hofmagier und Ratgeber am Königshaus und jenen betörte sie. Jene Kräfte Tirisfals sollten zu einem Zeitpunkt in ihrem Sohn erwachen. Nach der nötigen Zeit gebar Aegwynn ihren Sohn Medivh, ein Name stehend für den Behüter der Geheimnisse. In der Annahme, den zukünftigen Wächter von Tirisfal geboren zu haben, erkannte sie jedoch nicht die Gefahr, die in dem jungen Leben wohnte. Aegwynn brachte Medivh zu seinem Vater zurück und so wuchs er zu einem stattlichen Jungen heran und genoss die Freundschaft zum Prinzen Llane Wrynn und Anduin Lothar, einem der letzten Nachfahren der Blutlinie Arathis. Drei außergewöhnliche junge Burschen, drei Freunde. Drei Freunde, die auf einer Reise im Schlingendorntal von Trollen angegriffen wurden, sie aber auch besiegen konnten. Ein Ereignis aber ließ Medivh ins Koma fallen und so wurde er hierher in die Abtei von Nordhain gebracht, wo er über viele Jahre von Priestern versorgt wurde. Am Tage der Aufstiegszeremonie von Prinz Llane Wrynn zum König, dem späteren Vater Varian Wrynn, erschien Medivh durch Magie getragen in der Burg. Er gratulierte dem neuen König und bedankte sich für die ihm zuteil gekommene Pflege. Ein Stundenglas war sein Geschenk und solange jener Sand nicht verronnen war, solange würde seine Herrschaft andauern. Heute ist es den Priestern und Paladinen und all seinen Helfern zu verdanken, dass die Abtei zu Nordhain wieder zu dem wurde, für was sie einst stand. Behütet und geschützt hält sie bis heute allem stand, was ihr an Gefahr drohen könnte. In gefestigter Zusammenarbeit zu Orden und zur Kathedrale zu Sturmwind gehen jene nun den Weg, der einst aus einer Katastrophe heraus geboren wurde. All das sollte niemals vergessen werden, der Glaube gefestigt und die Waffen im Kampf erhoben sein. Vielleicht ist ja nun auch die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass man die unterschiedlichen Bereiche aufsuchen kann um sich ein Bild von diesem Ort zu machen, gerade für jene sicher interessant, die dieses in der Vergangenheit noch nicht getan haben, ehe wir später weiterziehen werden." Reisebericht: Elwynn ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Westfall thumb|300pxDie weiten gelben Felder Westfalls stellten den Brotkorb Sturmwinds dar. Jenseits des Weststroms erstreckt sich das reiche und fruchtbare Land. Unzählige kleinere Dörfer und Gehöfte lassen sich hier überall finden. Neben der Landwirtschaft stellten auch der Fischfang an der endlosen Küste im Westen und der Bergbau im Mondbruch und Jangoschacht die Haupteinnahmequellen vieler Bewohner dieser Ländereien dar. Nachdem Bürgeraufstand der Steinmetzgilde in Sturmwind und zahlreichen Manipulationen der Lady Prestor, ist Westfall zu seinem gesetzlosen Land geworden. Mondbruch, die größte Ortschaft in Westfall ist zu einer heruntergekommenen Geisterstadt verfallen. Viele Jahre hatte die Defiasbruderschaft dieses Land fest im Würgegriff und verhinderte so eine wirtschaftliche Reorganisation. Ihnen stellte sich lediglich eine Bürgermiliz an der Späherkuppe entgegen, der es letzten Ende gelang die Defiasbruderschaft fast endgültig zu zerschlagen. Der Wiederaufbau Westfalls brach jedoch vollkommen zusammen, als die Westfallbrigade, bestehend aus tapferen Männern und Frauen aus Westfall nach Nordend entsandt wurde um die Kampf gegen den Lichkönig weiter voran zu treiben. Nun nach dem Niedergang des Geißelfürsten, ist Westfall vollkommen verarmt und es fehlt Geld für den Wiederaufbau. Bettler und Landstreicher sind überall anzutreffen. Nahezu um alles wird gekämpft. Die Ruinen der Gehöfte und Dörfer sind überfüllt mit Obdachlosen, die auch aus Sturmwind in das Land ohne Zuversicht fliehen. Es ist daher nicht verwunderlich das die Gesetzlosigkeit hier ein ständiger Begleiter eines jeden Reisenden ist. Selbst die Säherkuppe, nun durch finanzielle Unterstützung durch Sturmwind ausgebaut, bietet keinen zuverlässigen Schutz. Neben Gesetzlosen sind auch Gnolle in den weiten Ebenen beheimatet. Die Küsten wurden durch Murlocfamilien nahezu unbewohnbar gemacht, sodass der Fischfang größtenteils zum erliegen gekommen ist. Reisebericht: Westfall ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Dämmerwald WoWScrnShot 051212 064823.jpg WoWScrnShot 052512 162234.jpg Südlich von Elwynn, jenseits des dunklen Ufers erstreckt sich der finstere Dämmerwald. Wie Tag und Nacht scheint er das Konträr zu Elwynn sein. Selbst am Tage dringt kaum ein Sonnenstrahl durch das dichte, nebelverhangene Kronendach des Waldes. Die einzige von Menschen bewohnte größere Siedlung Dunkelhain befindet sich im Osten. Daneben existieren Rabenflucht und einige Gehöfte, welche ursprünglich Obst und Kürbisse anbauten. Es ist offensichtlich das dem Landstrich ein großes Unheil wiederfahren ist, der einst durch ein ähnliches Erscheinungsbild wie Elwynn geprägt war. Im Zentrum des Waldes erhebt sich ein gewaltiger Baum umgeben von einem Felsring. Es ist der Zwielichthain, der ein Portal zum smaragdgrünen Traum darstellt. Dieser verwunschene Ort ist die Heimat einige Gründrachen, die den Hain zwar in aller Regel nicht verlassen, aber oft sehr aggressiv jenen eingestellt sind, die den Hain betreten. Die zahlreichen Friedhöfe Dämmerwalds verleihen der Region etwas Schauderhaftes. Und tatsächlich scheint es so, als befände man sich in einem Alptraum, denn wilde Worgen, gewaltig Spinnen und unzählige Untote durchstreifen den Wald und machen ihn zu einem gefährlichen Ort. Es heißt, dass hin und wieder Lichter im finsteren Wald gesehen werden und danach Leute verschwinden. Auch von Klageschreien ist die Rede. Auch wenn viele Geheimnisse des Waldes aufgeklärt wurden und meist in Verbindung mit dem 1. und 2. Krieg stehen, bleiben viele Fragen offen, deren Antworten vielleicht noch viel erschreckender sind. Der Dämmerwald wird von den meisten Soldaten Sturmwinds gemieden, weshalb lediglich die Bevölkerung Dunkelhains für Recht und Ordnung sorgt. Die Nachtwache ist eine Volksmiliz die die Straße nach Westfall einiger Maßen sicher hält. Dennoch sollte der Dämmerwald niemals allein betreten werden. Gerüchte über einen Lich sind wach geworden und auch die Geschichte des "Einbalsamierers" ist jedem Kind Dunkelhains geläufig. Rabenflucht WoWScrnShot 052512 162844.jpg WoWScrnShot 052512 162831.jpg Rabenflucht ist eine Siedlung im Westen von Dämmerwald. Sie war berühmt für ihre Bestattungen und Balsamierungen. Im Norden erhebt sich der Friedhof von Rabenflucht. Einst wurden hier die stolzen Ritter des Königreichs Sturmwind zu Grabe getragen. Heute ist Rabenflucht ein verwunschener Ort. Im 1. und 2. Krieg fiel der Hammerschlag in Dämmerwald am heftigsten. Die dunklen Reiter der Totenwinde und Morbent Fel verdunkelten die Region. Letzterer ließ unzählige Verstorbene auferstehen und sich als Untote aus ihren Gräbern erheben, während die dunklen Reiter als wahr gewordener Alptraum, die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Was ihre Ambitionen sind, ist nicht genau bekannt, doch scheinen sie auf einer Suche zu sein, bei der sie finstere Kreaturen entfesselten die nun den Dämmerwald bevölkern. Neben Ghulen und Geistern streifen auch schwarze Witwen, gewaltige Spinnen durch den Wald. Nicht selten wird Rabenflucht von Grabräubern besucht, die in den Tiefen der Katakomben reiche Beute wittern. Und nicht selten kehren sie nie wieder. Auf dem Gräberhügel des Rabenfluchtfriedhofs befindet sich ein kleines Haus. Es heißt man könne in den Abendstunden unheimliche Lichter beobachten, die von diesem ausgehen würden. Genau untersucht wurde es wohl nie. Zu dem ist Rabenflucht auch die Heimat des berüchtigten Einbalsamierers. Der Einbalsamierer ist laut Erzählungen ein verrückter alter Mann, der versucht seine verstorbene Frau wieder zu erwecken. Im Zuge der Verfinsterung Dämmerwalds habe er eine Reihe von bösartigen Konstrukten erschaffen, die mehrmals Dunkelhain angriffen. Ein weiterer wandelnder Mythos scheint der ehemalige Paladin Ladimore zu sein, der als Mor'Ladim rachesüchtig und unruhig auf dem Friedhof patrouilliert. Seine Klinge soll eine einzigartige Waffe sein, geschmiedet und gesegnet für den Kampf gegen Untote. Welch Ironie das ausgerechnet Ladimore zu den gefürchtetsten Untoten Dämmerwalds zählt. Trotz der Eigenheiten stellt der Friedhof von Rabenflucht keine unmittelbare Bedrohung dar. Zumindest scheint es so, das die Untoten unkoordiniert auf dem Friedhof verweilen. Vieleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb nie wirklich eine Reinigung von Rabenflucht getätigt wurde. Es gibt aber auch Gerüchte, dass bereits viele Priester und Paladine die versucht haben Rabenflucht zu läutern, nie mehr gesehen wurden. Die jüngsten Gerüchte über einen auferstandenen Lich sind jedoch überaus beunruhigend. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass die Passivität der Untoten bald beendet ist und Rabenflucht zur Hochburg der Geißel werden könnte. Noch sind diese Gerüchte nicht bestätigt, doch kaum jemand der sich in das Innere der Katakomben von Rabenflucht wagte kam wieder zurück um davon zu berichten. So bleibt vieles um Rabenflucht ein ewiges Geheimnis. Nichts desto Trotz finden sich die ersten Siedler in den Ruinen von Rabenflucht ein und hauchen dem Ort des Todes ein wenig mehr Leben ein. Friedhof "Stillen Gärten" thumb|300pxSüdlich von Dunkelhain befindet sich die Kapelle von Dunkelhain. Sie ist eine Grabeskirche und gehört zum Friedhof Dunkelhains, der den Beinamen "Stille Gärten" trägt. Dieser eher scherzhafte Name ist auf die wandelnden Toten bezogen, die seit einigen Jahren das Betreten der Kapelle mehr als schwierig machen. Bereits mehrere Anläufe zu Reinigung dieses Ortes wurden unternommen, doch mit wenig Erfolg. Ein finsterer Griff lässt den Ort des Lichts scheinbar nicht los. So bleibt die Kapelle von Dunkelhain weiterhin für viele Menschen ein verlorener und verwunschener Ort. Die Kapelle von Dunkelhain ist die einzige Kapelle auf dem Gebiet Sturmwinds, ausgenommen die Kapelle bei Karazahn. Im Inneren wurden hochrangige Ritter und Adlige der Region Dämmerwald begraben. Seit dem die finsteren Tage über den Dämmerwald eingebrochen sind, wird die Kapelle durch einen schrecklichen Ghul heimgesucht, der unbeirrt jeden versucht zu töten, der es wagt den einst geweihten Ort zu betreten. Wer dieser Ghul einst war ist reine Spekulation. Eine wage Theorie wäre das es sich um einen ehemaligen Priester handeln könnte, der in der Kapelle gedient hat. Andere machen gar den Einbalsamirer dafür verantwortlich. Konstantin Grauschein - Rede in der Kapelle: "Werte Brüder, Schwestern und reisende Pilgerer, ich begrüße euch in der Kapelle von Dunkelhain. Seht euch genau um. Was erblickt ihr an diesem Ort? Dunkelheit hat diesen Ort des Lichts heimgesucht. Einst war diese Grabeskirche das Zentrum des Glaubens hier in Dunkelhain. Doch sie wurde vernachlässigt und die finstere Zeit hat sich durch die morschen Balken und die geschlossene Tür gefressen. Einst war der Dämmerwald ein ruhiger und friedlicher Ort. Wie Elwynn lebten die Menschen in einer behüteten Landschaft. Doch dann kam der erste Krieg und er brachte Dunkelheit und Verderben. Medives Verrat hat den Schatten über das Land heraufbeschworen, der sich wie eine schwarze Decke über die Welt der Menschen gelegt hatte. Aus seinem Reich, dem Gebirgspass der Totenwinde entsprangen die dunklen Reiter. Schwarze Reiter die seit dieser Zeit immer wieder die Wälder durchstreifen und etwas suchen. Auf ihrer Suche starben viele tapfere Männer und Frau, unschuldige Kinder. Eine dieser Geschichten möchte ich erzählen. Nicht weit von hier gab es einen Bauernhof. Auf diesem lebte ein Bauer mit seiner Familie. Seine Frau gebar ihm zwei Kinder, eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Schon damals war das Leben hier im Dämmerwald nicht einfach gewesen. Dennoch war die Familie nicht unglücklich, denn unter alle den Umständen, hatte man noch einander. Es war ein Tag wie schon oft zuvor gewesen, als der Bauer nach Dunkelhain aufbrechen wollte und seine Familie für einige Tage im Hof zurücklassen musste. Er schenkte seiner geliebten Frau einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss und nahm die Kinder in die Arme. Er versprach ihnen neues Spielzeug wenn er zurück käme. Auch wenn der Abschied immer schwer viel, er wusste es würde nicht lange sein. Kaum war ein Tag vergangen da vernahm die Familie des Bauern lautes Hufgetrampel. Sie verließen das Haus und erstarrten vor Schreck. Vor ihnen waren die schwarzen Reiter erschienen. Mit schweren Schritten zertraten die unwirklichen Reittiere den Untergrund und trugen ihre Herren auf die Bauersfrau und ihre beiden Kinder zu. Sie stellten ihr eine Frage, sie suchten etwas, ein mächtiges Artefakt schien es wohl zu sein. Natürlich hatte die Frau keine Ahnung worum es ging. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde, sie und ihre Kinder, wenn ihr nicht etwas einfiel. Sie nickte und bejahte. „Ich weiß wo es ist, ich führe euch hin.“, log sie den Reitern ins Gesicht, mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit und Überzeugung, dass jeder andere ihr sofort geglaubt hätte. Ihr Leben war verwirkt, doch sie konnte die Reiter fortlocken und wenigstens die Kinder wären gerettet worden. Ja, das war ihr einziges Ziel. Einer der Reiter beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Eine Welle grausiger dunkler Magie überkam sie. Ihr Gesicht war von Entsetzen erfüllt, die Augen und der Mund weit aufgerissen, letzterem entfloh nicht einmal ein einziger Hilfeschrei. Die Reiter glaubten ihr nicht. Sie fielen auf die nahezu perfekte Maskerade nicht herein. So richteten sie die Frau in dem sie ihren Körper entsetzlich zurichteten und sie unter entsetzlichen Qualen verendete. Ihrer Seele wurde die Gnade zu Teil, dass sie nicht den Tod ihrer beiden Kinder mit ansehen musste, die sie um jeden Preis versucht hatte zu retten. Als die Überreste der Frau leblos und verstümmelt von den Reitern nicht weiter beachtet wurden, nahmen sich diese Scheusale der Kinder an. Auch sie sollten ein ähnliches Schicksal erfahren. Als der Bauer von seiner Reise zurückkehrte um frohen Herzens seine Familie wieder zu sehen, packte ihn entsetzliche Furcht. Sein freudiges Herz wurde zu Stein und seine Seele über dem Höllenfeuer der Finsternis der ewigen Pein ausgesetzt. Es ist unbeschreiblich was in dem Mann vor sich gehen musste, als er die verstümmelten Reste seiner Familie erblickte. Kaum jemand kann erahnen was in seinen Gedanken kreisen musste als er Spatenstich für Spatenstich die Gräber aushob, um von seinen Liebsten Abschied zu nehmen, für immer. Doch während die schwarzen Reiter die Leben so vieler nahmen, peinigte ein anderer diese Opfer noch im Tode. Morbet Fel, ein dunkler Mann, ein abtrünniger Magier, ein Nekromant ließ Heerscharen aus ihren Gräbern erheben und machte sie sich Untertan. Ihm ist es auch zu verdanken das diese Halle nun dem Licht keine Heimat mehr ist. Doch mehr zu ihm, an einem anderen Tag. Heute lasst uns der Toten gedenken, die dieses Land ihre Heimat nannten und denen mehr genommen wurde als nur das Leben. Gedenken wir jenen, die durch die schwarzen Reiter getötet wurden. Gedenken wir dem unbekannten Soldaten, der zu Unrecht ein Monster der Nacht genannt wurde. Und gedenken wir den jungen Mädchen und Frauen, deren Tod gestern Abend gerecht wurde, die sterben mussten weil sie jung und schön, unschuldig und einfach nur einfach waren. Senken wir unser Haupt und schweigen gemeinsam. Gedenken wir den Toten." Das Grab des unbekannten Soldaten Versteckt im Gebirge, nordöstlich von Dunkelhein und am Quell eines kleinen Flüsschens befindet sich der Bettlerschlupfwinkel. Hier ist auch das Grab des unbekannten Soldaten zu finden. Im 1. und 2. Krieg wurde dieser Ort für die Durchführung dunkler Rituale genutzt. Noch immer wachen die beiden Wächterstatuen der Hexer über diesen Ort. Diese Wächterstatuen lassen sich an vielen geheimnisvollen Orten der Hexerei wiederfinden, seien es die Altäre des Sturms oder im schwarzen Tempel, dem ehemaligen Sitz des Schattenrats. Ihre genaue Bedeutung ist nicht bekannt und auch nicht welche Funktion sie besitzen. Dennoch thronen sie wachend an den Kultplätzen der Hexer. WoWScrnShot 052211 144817.jpg WoWScrnShot 052211 144743.jpg Das Grabmal des unbekannten Soldaten ist wohl ein solches Relikt aus den Tagen des Kampfes gegen den Schattenrat. Es ist das Grab eines wohl hoch dekorierten Ritters der Allianz. Doch sein Name ist nicht bekannt. Noch heute kann man hin und wieder den verstorbenen Ritter vor seinem eigenen Grab knien sehen, gehüllt in seiner einst prunkvollen Rüstung der Allianz. Was er dort tut weiß niemand so genau. Möglich das er um seinen eigenen Tot trauert, für Erlösung an das Licht betet oder einfach nur dort kniet weil er es tut. Auch scheint er nicht aggressiv zu sein, vorausgesetzt man verhält sich ihm gegenüber nicht gewalttätig. Er ist ein Sinnbild dessen welches Schicksal ein Diener des Lichts ereilen kann. Vielleicht wartet er auch nur darauf, bis seine Zeit gekommen ist um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Euphenia Augustina Moldan - Legende der 12 Lillien: "Das Licht mit Euch Brüder und Schwestern, wie sich eine Legende entwickelt, das konnten wir letzte Nacht erleben. Eine Legende um einen unbekannten Soldaten. Ein Soldat der hier unter den Augen der Wächter seine Ruhestätte fand. Bis heute ist nicht bekannt, wer dieser Soldat war. Einzig und allein das Symbol des Lichts und eben jene Wächter, die gewiss nicht ohne Grund an dieser Stätte Wache halten, lassen vermuten, dass es sich um einen angesehenen Mann gehandelt haben muss. Gerüchte und Geschichten ranken sich um dieses Grab und jene Stätte, wie Efeu, welches an altem Gestein empor klettert. Ein Mann in der uns bekannten Rüstung eines Streiters der Allianz...so erzählt man sich. Jene unter uns die sich nun heute dazu gesellt haben und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nicht erlebt haben, sollen aufgeklärt werden um einer der schrecklichen Legenden um diesen unbekannten Soldaten auf ewig zu bereinigen. Seit Jahren verschwanden in der Umgebung um Dunkelhain unzählige junge Frauen. Immer wenn schwerste Unwetter, jeglichen Schrei verstummen ließen, so auch letzte Nacht geschehen. Eine aufgelöste und in Panik geratene Mutter erzählte immer wieder von einem Untoten, einem Soldaten, der sich in jenen Nächten frisches Blut nehmen würde. Geschichten und Worte, die in diesen Gegenden keine Seltenheit sind und so Nahrung finden, für eben solch schrecklichen ausgesprochenen Worte. Dass es aber nicht immer jene sind, die keine Ruhe finden, sondern Lebende, krank ihrer Seele und für uns unverständlich in jeglichem Bestreben, es zu verstehen...zeigten die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Der angesehene und wohlhabende Sohn eines Schmieds war jener, der das Fundament für diese Geschichten lieferte. Er selbst hatte die rauen und unheimlichen Wetterereignisse genutzt um Schmerz und Tod über diese kleine Stadt zu bringen. Doch letzte Nacht sollte einer dieser Legenden ein Ende finden, eine Legende einer Lüge. Doch es ist nicht nur diese eine Legende, die sich um diese Stätte rankt. Wer ist dieser eine, der sich immer wieder zeigt. Kniend vor seinem eigenen Tod. Was ist es, was ihn hierhält, welche Geschichten und Vergangenheit ranken sich um diesen Mann, gerüstet in der uns bekannten Rüstung. Manche erzählen sich, es wäre die letzte Ruhestätte Anduin Lothar, andere wiederum berichten, es wäre das wahre Grab Faol. Eine andere Geschichte erzählt die Legende der Lilien, die Geschichte eines wohlhabenden Mannes, der zwölf Söhne hatte und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als eine Tochter. Zwölf prächtige Burschen waren ihm nicht genug, so gierte er nach einer nur einzigen Tochter und so sollte der Tag kommen, an dem seine Frau erneut in guter Hoffnung war. Solltest Du eine Tochter gebären, werde ich ihretwegen alle 12 Söhne töten...so die Worte ihres Mannes. Die werdende Mutter weinte darüber immer und bat ihn, er möge das doch nicht tun, aber vergebens. Die Söhne sahen, wie die Mutter den ganzen Tag immerfort weinte und baten sie, ihnen zu sagen, weshalb sie immer weine. Der Jüngste kniete vor ihr hin und bat sie so dringend, dass sie sich seiner nicht erwehren konnte und ihm erzählte, warum sie so bekümmert war. Er meinte, das könne nicht wahr sein, sie aber sagte: Komm mit mir, dann wirst du sehen, dass es wahr ist. Sie führte ihn in ein Zimmer und zeigte ihm zwölf Särge. Sie sprach....Das hat der Vater für euch machen lassen, wenn eine Schwester geboren wird. Da sah der Sohn, dass die Mutter die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und sprach zu ihr: '' Mutter, richte für uns alle Brote her, wir gehen in die Welt, wenn der Vater beschlossen hat, so mit uns zu verfahren. ''Sie bereitete allen Söhnen je ein Brot, und sie sagten ihr, sie würden nicht weit weggehen, sondern abwarten, ob ein Knabe oder ein Mädchen geboren werde. Wäre es ein Knabe, so solle sie eine rote Fahne auf dem Hof aufziehen lassen, wenn ein Mädchen, eine weiße. Damit gingen sie... Jeden Tag stieg einer von ihnen auf eine hohe Eiche um auszuschauen, welche Fahne auf dem Hofe aushängt. Als der jüngste an die Reihe kam, sah er, dass eine weiße Fahne aushängt, stieg von der Eiche herab und rief seinen Brüdern zu: Lasst uns weiterziehen, die Mutter hat ein Mädchen geboren. So zogen sie gemeinsam fort. Die Jahre der Ausbildung hin zu stattlichen Kämpfern, Kriegern des Lichts verbrachten sie einem eigens dafür erworbenen Haus. Ehemalige Eigentümerin war eine alte Frau, die ihnen das Haus unter einer Bedingung zum Kauf überließ. Sie führte sie in den Garten und sagte ihnen... sie dürften alles, was sie brauchten, aus dem Garten nehmen, nur die zwölf Lilien, die dort blühten, dürften sie nicht abpflücken. Jahre vergingen und Im stattlichen Heim fand die einzige Tochter mit der Zeit, zwölf kleine Leinenhemdchen. So fragte die Tochter ihre Mutter, ob sie einst mehr Kinder gehabt hätte, denn sie selbst. Die Mutter fing gleich an zu weinen und verhehlte ihr nicht, was sie für ein Unglück mit ihren Kindern gehabt hatte. Eine Erkenntnis, die die Schwester in die Ferne flüchten ließ und so fand sie nach langer Suche auch das Haus ihrer Brüder. Zuerst traf sie auf den jüngsten ihrer Brüder und als er die junge Frau bemerkte, sagte er zu ihr: Warum bist du hierher gekommen? Lauf fort; wenn meine Brüder kommen, werden sie Dich verjagen. Wir haben geschworen, jedem Mädchen und jeder Frau den Zugang zu unserem Heim zu verwehren. Sie wusste nun schon, dass das ihre Brüder sind und sagte dem Jüngsten: Würdet ihr mich denn wirklich fortjagen? Ich bin eure Schwester. Ich bitte Dich, verstecke mich irgendwo und bitte und frage die Brüder, ob sie ihrer Schwester verzeihen möchten, dass sie ihretwegen so unglücklich sind. Der jüngste der Brüder hatte Mitleid mit seiner Schwester, die für dieses Unglück selbst ja nichts konnte. Mit der Zeit kamen auch alle anderen Brüder und fragten gleich: Ist hier nicht irgendein Fremder? Der jüngste Bruder warf sich vor ihnen auf die Knie und bat sie, ihm zu verzeihen, er hätte nicht anders können, hätte ihre Schwester ins Haus aufgenommen, die gekommen sei, sie zu suchen. Sie gaben sich zufrieden und sagten zu ihm, dass sie die Schwester nicht vertreiben wollten, wenn sie es wäre, wie hätte nämlich die Schwester hierher kommen können, da sie noch so jung war. Da brachte er sie sogleich her und zeigte sie den Brüdern; die freuten sich, dass sie nun ihre Schwester bei sich hatten und alle zusammen waren. So vergingen die Jahre und die 12 Brüder wuchsen zu stattlichen Soldaten heran, zu Dienern des Lichts und auch ihre Schwester ging diesen rechten Weg und nichts sollte dieses enge Band mehr zerstören. Die Schwester bewirtschaftete mit den Jahren das kleine Gut ihrer Brüder und kochte und wusch für sie. Eines Tages sollte dieses Glück aber ein Ende haben und so kochte sie für einen wundervollen Anlass ein gutes Mahl. Auch der letzte der Brüder hatte seine Weihe zum Paladin erhalten. Ein Grund zum Feiern und so ging sie in den Garten und schnitt für jeden der 12 Brüder eine Lilie ab und legte sie auf die bereitgestellten Teller. Sie dachte ihnen damit eine Freude zu machen. Als nun die Brüder in die Tür traten und die Lilien auf den Tellern sahen, erschien die alte Frau, jene..die einst dort gewohnt hatte. Plötzlich und unerwartet und zum Schrecken aller, die dieses Versprechen einfach vergessen hatten. Der Untot fiel den Brüdern anheim und so erkannten sie, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Voller Scham der eigenen Erkenntnis wegen brachen sie auf in alle Weiten, der Qual bewusst, dass sie zu dem geworden waren, gegen das sie immer gekämpft hatten. Zurück blieb die weinende Schwester. Vernehmend der bösen Worte ...Was hast Du angerichtet, Töchterchen. Bitterliche Weinen flossen ihr über die Wangen, doch der Untod blieb ihr erspart. Es war der Fluch des Schweigens, der über sie hereinbrach und das solange bis sie alle 12 Brüder erneut gefunden habe. Wie lange es auch dauern würde. Bis heute erzählt man sich von der stummen Priesterin, die durch Azeroth zieht und dem Fluch der Lilien, der auf diesen dreizehn Geschwistern liegt, deren Namen man auch bis heute noch nicht kennt. Im Bestreben solange ihrer Aufgabe nachzugehen, bis sie ihnen das letzte Geschenk einer Schwester machen kann...einen Namen geben und sie so am Ende zu erlösen. Vielleicht ruht einer ihrer Brüder nun hier um sich Nacht für Nacht zu zeigen und kniend auf seine Schwester zu warten." Reisebericht: Dämmerwald ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Gebirgspass der Totenwinde ~Wird bearbeitet~ Karazhan ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Totmannsfurt ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Rotkammgebierge ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Rotkamm ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Brennende Steppe ~Wird bearbeitet~ Die Schlacht am Fuße des Schwarzfelses ~Wird bearbeitet~ Schwarzfels ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Brennende Steppe ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Sengende Schlucht ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Sengende Schlucht ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Loch Modan ~Wird bearbeitet~ Tal der Könige ~Wird bearbeitet~ Der Steinwerkdamm ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Loch Modan ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Dun Morogh ~Wird bearbeitet~ Das Mystikerviertel ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Dun Morogh ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Sumpfland ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Sumpfland ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Arathihochland ~Wird bearbeitet~ Stromgarde ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Arathor ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Hinterland ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Hinterland ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Westliche Pestländer ~Wird bearbeitet~ Uthers Grabmal ~Wird bearbeitet~ Herdweiler ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Westliche Pestländer ~Wird bearbeitet~ 30px Östliche Pestländer ~Wird bearbeitet~ Turm der Kronenwacht ~Wird bearbeitet~ Tyrs Hand ~Wird bearbeitet~ Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts ~Wird bearbeitet~ Alonsus Kapelle ~Wird bearbeitet~ Reisebericht: Östliche Pestländer ~Wird bearbeitet~ Rückreisebericht: Kurzfassung ~Wird bearbeitet~ Außgelassene Orte ~Wird bearbeitet~ Das scharlachrote Kloster ~Wird bearbeitet~ Das Grabmal von Alonsus Faol ~Wird bearbeitet~ Der Tempel des Lichts ~Wird bearbeitet~ Kapelle von Alterac ~Wird bearbeitet~ Kapelle von Tarrens Mühle ~Wird bearbeitet~ Die Kathedrale von Gilneas ~Wird bearbeitet~